Reincarnation
by Yuki Arisawa
Summary: Shinn sacrificed his life to save Cagalli from the Alliance assassins. Seventeen years later, Shinn was reincarnate as Cagalli's son. Can Cagalli handle the truth? Continued... Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Hi, guys! I manage to publish a new story which centers after the Second Bloody Valentine War. If you love it, please review!

Prologue

The sound of explosion can be heard anywhere. Cagalli Yula Attha was running from a group of assassins.

"Damn! This is troublesome!" Cagalli cursed under her breath.

Meanwhile, Kira and Athrun were busy fighting off the Alliance.

"Kira! We have to protect Cagalli!" Athrun yelled as he sliced another GIN.

"I know! But the Alliance, they just keep attacking!" Kira said as he slashed another Strike.

"Shit!" Athrun cursed.

Cagalli ran as fast as she could while trying to avoid the bullets. She cursed under her breath when she saw the end of the road.

"Shit, not the cliff!" Cagalli faced the assassins and yelled, "Why do you want to kill me so badly?"

"I am sorry to say 'REPRESENTATIVE', we cannot say a word on our aim for killing you." One of the assassins said.

"Damn you!" Cagalli cursed. The assassins smirked and fire their guns. Cagalli closed her eyes as she waited for the bullet to pierce through her heart.

The bullet never came and Cagalli opened her eyes. She was quite shocked to see a raven-haired boy standing in front of her holding his injured stomach.

"SHINN!" Cagalli cried. Shinn smiled sadly at Cagalli before reverting his eyes to the assassins.

"If you want to kill Cagalli, you have to step over my dead body." Shinn growled before reload his gun.

He fired his gun on every one of the assassins. Unfortunately, one of the assassins managed to fire his gun and run away from the cliff.

Then he saw another group of assassins came towards them.

"Damn!" Shinn cursed under his breath, 'Why it has to be this way?'

Shinn fired his gun once more but this time the assassins managed to avoid themselves from getting hit by the bullet.

He reloads his gun again. The pain on his stomach stings him. He knew that he doesn't have much time because of the amount of blood he loss.

"Come out, now you filthy assassins! Come and face me!" Shinn yelled even though it would result him more pain.

The assassins come out from their hiding place and fire their gun. This time Shinn could not avoid from being hit by the bullets.

"SHINN!" Despite being hit by the bullets, Shinn could still get up and face the assassins.

The assassins looked at Shinn in disbelief.

"This guy…isn't a human!" One of the assassins yelled. When they looked at Shinn's eyes, they saw it was dull red and it looked lifeless.

Shinn took another gun from his back. He fired both of the gun and the assassins were too stunned to move. They were hit by the bullets and they slumped to the ground. They died shortly afterwards.

Cagalli ran towards Shinn. He was still standing on his feet. Slowly, he falls to the ground and Cagalli caught him before he hit the ground.

"Shinn! Please hold on!" Shinn smiled painfully before reached out his hand and caressed Cagalli's cheek.

"Cagalli…I…am…sorry…for all…the things…I have…done to…you…Please…forgive me…" Shinn said softly and cough up. Blood started to pour down from his mouth.

"No! You mustn't talk, Shinn! Please you can't die now!" Cagalli cried.

"I…can't…Cag…alli…My life…is already…reached…its…end…Before I go…there…is…something…I want…to tell you…" Shinn cough again but this time blood coming out from the youth mouth.

Shinn looked at Cagalli sadly and softly said, "I…Love…You…"

Shinn's eyes slowly closed and his breath slowly stopped. Finally, Shinn died. Died in Cagalli's arms.

"No, Shinn! Shinn! Wake up! Wake up!" Cagalli cried as she shook Shinn's body. No response came from Shinn.

Cagalli could not hold her grief and screamed to the top of her lungs. Her scream can be heard through out the battlefield.

End of Prologue

For all Shinn's fan, I am sorry to 'kill' Shinn but don't worry. Shinn will be reincarnate as different person yet the qualities of him still there. Gomenasai (Sorry)!


	2. Enter Kimura Asuka Zala

**Yes! I manage to write chapter 1 for this story although I had some difficulties on getting the idea. Anyway, read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter Kimura Asuka Zala**

It's been seventeen years ever since Shinn's death. Anyone who knew the red-eyed coordinator cried at his funeral. Cagalli still hasn't got the fact Shinn died protecting her.

She could still remember the last words Shinn said to her. Every time Shinn's death anniversary, Cagalli would go to the cliff where she was been saved by Shinn and the death place of his.

After one year of Shinn's death, she figure out that Shinn must want her to move on. She married with Athrun and they got themselves a pair of twin. A boy and a girl.

Cagalli decided to name the boy Kimura with Asuka as the boy's middle name. As for the girl, she decided Stella with Loussier as the girl's middle name.

When Kimura first opened his eyes, Cagalli could not help herself from crying at the sight of Kimura's red eyes.

* * *

"Mom, I'm going over to Rikuo's house! I will be back before dinner!" Kimura Asuka Zala said from the living room.

"Okay, Kimura! And watch out for the crazy neighbor beside our house!" his mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay, mom! See you on dinner!" Kimura chuckled and ran out of the house.

"Yo, Kimura!" A young boy in front of his house greet.

"Hi, Rikuo! Let's go to your house and play football!" Kimura said happily.

"Sure! I bet I can beat you in this game! If I win you have to buy me some ice-cream!" Rikuo challenged.

"What if you lose?" Kimura smirked.

"Well, I will buy you anything you want. Anything." Rikuo said nervously.

"Fine for me. Now let's play!" Both of the boys played their best to win the bet. Kira and Lacus could hear the boys' laughter coming from the courtyard.

"I wish our childhood was like that. Playing around without having to worry about the safety of the world." Kira sighed.

"True but we cannot change our childhood. They are lucky indeed." Lacus said with a smile.

"Ha! I beat you! Now as you promise you have to buy anything that I desired!" Kimura smirked after he scored the third goal.

"Me and my big mouth…" Rikuo grumbled, "Fine. Tell me what you want I go and buy now."

"Hmm… I want to have two banana split sundaes. Oh the flavor… So delicious!" Kimura said passionately.

"As you wish, Kimura." Rikuo sighed in defeat and head towards the ice-cream stall. Fortunately for Rikuo, the stall was near his house and it is easy for him to get the ice cream he wanted.

"Can I help you, Rikuo?" A young boy a little older than Rikuo asked.

"I want two banana split sundaes and please make it quick, Hajime." Rikuo sighed.

"He still isn't aware of his previous incarnation, is he? Kimura I mean." Hajime asked his student.

"No, he still hasn't aware of it or the power he possessed. I guess it took some time for him to realize it." Rikuo sighed.

"You have to make him realized quickly. If not someone will hunt him and kill him without his family knowledge." Hajime said as he handed the sundaes to Rikuo.

"I know that but it was hard. Kimura would have laughed his head off if I told him about it." Rikuo grumbled.

"Okay but you have to make sure Kimura knows about it or else the council will have to replace you with somebody else." Hajime warns.

"I know." Rikuo walked off to meet his cousin, "Sorry for late, Kimura. The ice-cream machine broke down when Hajime try to use it." He gave both of the sundaes to Kimura.

Suddenly, Kimura broke into a laughed, "What so funny?" Rikuo raised his eyebrows.

"I was kidding when I told you I want to have two sundaes. You think I possibly can finish both of the ice-cream? No, take one as the token of our family bond."

"What time is it, Rikuo?" Kimura asked as he enjoyed his ice-cream.

"Six in the evening." Rikuo said as he looked at his watch.

"Oh my god! I have to go back home now or else I am going to face my mother's wrath! Bye! See you tomorrow!" Kimura ran from Rikuo's house and head towards his home.

Fortunately for Kimura, it only took several of minutes to his house, 'God, I made it.'

"I'm home!" Kimura said as he entered his house. He sweat dropped at the sight of a big chicken on the table in the dining room (the dining room is close to the house entrance.)

'Wow that was one big chicken! I wonder whose going to finish it?' Kimura thought as he walked towards his room to get some shower.

Not long after Kimura entered his room, Athrun came back from work. He too sweats dropped when he saw a big chicken inside the dining room.

"Welcome home, Athrun dear." Cagalli greet as she hugged his beloved husband.

"Thank you, Cagalli dear. I'm going into our room and have some shower." Athrun greet back as he walked towards the master room.

Meanwhile, Kimura looked at the mirror reminiscing himself.

'My eyes were red but mom's eyes were orange and dad's eyes were green. I wonder why?' He asked himself.

Kimura sighed and wear his clothes. He quietly walked down to the dining room. He still couldn't believe his mother cook a big roasted chicken inside the dining room.

He opened the door and he was a little bit surprised to see his father was there, earlier than him.

"You're early today dad." Kimura commented as he sits on the chair.

"Your mom gives me a little paperwork so I was able to finish it early." Athrun said.

"Do you want me to add your paperwork, dear?" Cagalli whispered dangerously on Athrun's ears. Since she sit beside Athrun it is easy for her to threaten her husband.

"Cagalli! I was just kidding!" Athrun said nervously. Cagalli smiled secretly before turn her attention towards her daughter.

"Stella, can you pass me the ketchup, please?"

"Okay." Stella passed the ketchup to her mother. Cagalli pour down the ketchup on her chicken. Zala's family ate their dinner silently.

"Mom, dad can I ask you something?" Kimura broke the silence.

"Of course you can. Go ahead ask." Cagalli smiled.

"Can I join Orb military? I can join the military at my age, right?" Kimura looked at his parents for approval.

"No, you cannot! I know that the military accept sixteen year old teenager to be soldiers but I forbid you to join the military!" Athrun said suddenly.

"But dad most of my friends join the military at this age!" Kimura protest.

"The decisions are final! You cannot join the military force even if you are old enough to join it!" Athrun snapped. Athrun got up from his chair and walked furiously out of the dining room.

"Dad..." Kimura muttered.

"Kimura finish your chicken. After dinner I want you to follow me to my room, okay Kimura?" Cagalli said to her son.

"Okay." Kimura ate his dinner silently before he bring the plate to the kitchen and wash it.

Cagalli call her son to the room where she and Athrun kept all their photo album.

"Mom, what are you going to tell me?"

"Come, I want to show you something." Cagalli ask her son to come.

When Kimura looked at his mother's hand, he noticed she was holding a photo album decorated with beautiful flowers. Kimura sat beside her mother.

"Is that photo album you want to show me?"

Cagalli nodded her head and opened up the photo album.

Kimura could see a photo of her parents with raven-haired boy, Rikuo's parents and Maria's mother laughing happily on the beach near Rikuo's house.

"Who is that guy?" Kimura asked while pointing at the raven-haired boy.

Cagalli looked at the photo his son pointing at. She nearly cried at the sight of the raven-boy but she cannot let herself cry in front of her son.

Cagalli mustered up all her courage and spoke, "That is Shinn Asuka. One of my best friends back then but he died seventeen years ago."

"How did he died?" Kimura asked quietly.

"He died while protecting me. That time I was running from the Alliance's assassins. Your father and your uncle were fighting the Alliance's army so they could not protect me even if they wanted to." Cagalli explained trying her best not to burst to tears.

"So he protect you?" Cagalli nodded her head before explain again, "Yes, he did. I keep on dodging the bullets but unfortunately I met a dead end. The cliff. I never forget the fear I felt when one of the assassins fired his gun. I thought I was going to die but I didn't. When I opened up my eyes, I saw the raven-haired boy boy standing in front of me holding his wounded stomach."

Cagalli stopped for awhile, she can't bear the thought of her friend died because of her. She took a deep breath and continued explain, "Shinn pulled out his gun and fired them but the assassins managed to evade all of them. The assassins did fired their gun but Shinn evade all of them. He fired his gun several times and the assassins collapse and died. I thought that we actually won but I was wrong. A new group of assassins came and they started to fire their gun. Unfortunately this time Shinn could not evade the bullets and got hit by them. Shinn did collapse but soon he get up and glared dangerously at the assassins. I could never forget the eyes. Lifeless and dull." Cagalli stopped. This time she could hold her tears and cried.

"Mom?" Kimura looked at his mother sadly. His mother has been through a terrible experience considering that Cagalli actually cry while telling the tale of Shinn Asuka. A tear dropped on the photo.

"Sorry, Kimura. I just could not help myself from crying." She took another breath and continued, "Shinn pulled out a gun which hidden behind his back and fired both of his gun. All the assassins died in his hand but then he collapsed. I ran to him and held his injured body. I still remember his words before he die." Cagalli wiped her tears and smiled sadly at her son.

"You know every time I look at you, I would see you as him. You have his look and his personalities. I just wish that his death was just an illusion but it wasn't. I missed him very much," Cagalli caressed Kimura's hair.

"I'm sorry," Kimura whispered sadly.

Cagalli smiled sadly, "Go to sleep, you have school tomorrow."

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Kimura asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Kimura nodded his head before he leave the room.

'I'm sorry, Shinn.' Cagalli cried silently looking at the raven-haired boy in the picture.

* * *

Finally, I am able to finish this chapter! I might not be able to update my story in this period because of the exam I have to sit. After exam I promise to update this story!


	3. The Dream

**Sorry for late update! I had to focus on my academic so I had no time to actually write the new chapter. Anyway, here comes the second chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Dream_**

* * *

**_*Kimura's Dream*_**

_"Hello, anyone here?" Kimura yelled through the darkness. Kimura was walking in the darkness searching for the exit. Then the fog started to cloud the area. Kimura walked blindly inside the fog. A few minutes later, the fog began to dissolve revealing a very beautiful flowers patch._

_Across the flower patch, Kimura saw a young boy the same age as him was looking at the sky. Kimura approached the boy and asked, "Who are you?" The boy turned around and looked at Kimura with a smile._

_"I am you." As soon as the boy said, Kimura's world went blank._

**_*In Kimura's Room*_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kimura jerked from his sleep. The dream had been haunting him since he was fourteen. 'Who is that boy? What is the meaning of the dream actually?' Kimura asked himself. Kimura looked at the watch beside his bed.

'5.00 a.m.' Kimura thought. He leaned against his bed and looked at the window beside his bed.

'The moon is very beautiful.' Kimura reached his hand out and touched his window.

Then his alarm clock rang. Kimura snapped out from his thought and turned off the alarm. Kimura get up from his bed and head towards the bathroom.

Kimura took a quick shower and head back to his room to wear his clothes. Seconds later, he went to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

"You're early today, Kimura." Cagalli which is Kimura's mother smiled.

"I couldn't be late everyday can I?" Kimura looked at Cagalli groggily and yawned, "Although I'm still sleepy."

"Well have your breakfast. I wake your father up or he will late for his work." Cagalli smiled and head towards the second floor.

Kimura sighed and had his breakfast. In the middle of eating, he could not help himself but to think about the dream he had the night before.

'Who is that guy? Why did he looked so sad?' Kimura thought while eat his bread. Cagalli climbed down the stairs, looked at her son and sighed.

"Kimura, are you okay? You look down. Is there something that bugs you?" Cagalli asked while preparing her husband's breakfast.

"I'm fine, mom. It's just that I had a lot of homework to do." Kimura smiled sadly.

"If you say so. Go and wake your sister up or both of you will late for your school."

"Do I have to?" Kimura moaned.

"Kimura, she is your sister for heaven sake. Now go and wake your sister up or I am not going to buy you your favourite ice-cream for three months."

"Fine, I'll go and wake her up." Kimura left his bag at the kitchen and went upstairs. Kimura went to his sister's room which located near his room.

He knocked the door and said, "Stella, wake up or we'll be going to late for school!"

A groaned can be heard behind the door, "Later..."

"Wake up now Stella Loussier Zala before I decided to break the door!" Kimura was about to kick the door when Stella opened up the door looking rather sleepy.

"Good morning, Kimura-nii-san." Stella said groggilly.

"About time you wake up. Go and shower yourself or we're going to be late for school." Kimura remind her.

"Right school... What time is it now?" Stella asked.

"5.40 A.M."

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WOKE ME UP EARLIER? NOW WE ARE LATE!" Stella turned around and ran towards to the toilet. Kimura just sighed wjen he looked at his sister attics.

Kimura walked down to the kitchen and saw his father eating his breakfast.

"Good morning, dad."

"Morning." Athrun greeted back. A few minutes later, Stella came down from upstairs.

"About time you come down. Have your breakfast and we're going to school right after this. And comb your hair. You look like a witch." Kimura said.

"Okay, nii-san and don't call me that!" Kimura just laughed.

"How about you then? You haven't have your breakfast yet." Stella glared at her brother.

"Me? I have my breakfast earlier. Hurry up, we can't afford being late again." Stella quickly finished her strawberry sandwich and head towards the front door followed by her brother.

SEED High School is one of the top school in United Emirates of Orb. All the students that schooled there were top students from all over the world including the PLANT.

Since the SEED high school is a few feet from Kimura and Stella's house, they always walk to their school. Fortunately, they were clever enough to enrolled into that school.

Kimura and Stellar were actually twins. Though they always ended up fighting but their bonds are very strong. Sometimes their friends would mistaken them as couples.

"Yo, Kimura! How are you these days?" Taichi greeted happily.

"Fine..." Kimura mumbled and sit on his desk.

"You look moody, are you really okay?" Taichi asked again.

"Of course. I was just tired." Kimura laughed softly.

"Okay." Then Mrs Murrue came in to the home room.

"Okay class please sit down." Mrs Murrue said. Kimura's classmates sit on their respective seat.

"I am Mrs Murrue and I will be your home room teacher. Now can I know all of your name?" Mrs Murrue spotted Kimura and asked Kimura to tell about himself.

Kimura stand up from his seat and introduced himself, "My name is Kimura Asuka Zala."

"Okay. So what is your name?" Mrs Murrue looked at Stella as Kimura sit back at his seat.

"My name is Stella Loussier Zala."

"Both of you has same family name. So that's mean you two are siblings, right?" Mrs Murrue asked Stella.

"Yes we are. As a matter of fact both Kimura and I are twins." Mrs Murrue looked at Stella in astonishment. She could not belive that she would meet Athrun's children in person.

"Okay, thank you for the information. Let's move on to the others." After the introduction, Mrs Murrue started he lessons.

* * *

**RING! RING! RING!**

"Finally! Recess time!" Kimura said in excitement. Stella just looked at her twin and joined her friends to have some lunch. Kimura walked towards the canteen and buy his favourite food, the teriyaki chicken!

While Kimura was walking towards one of the table, he met with two mean looking seniors. "Hey, kid gave us your teriyaki chicken or you'll going to regret." One of the seniors threatened.

Kimura ignored the seniors and walked passed them. The seniors got pissed off and try to punch Kimura. Since Kimura practice karate, it is easy for him to actually defend himself.

Kimura hold his tray food with one hand and evade the punch. This time the seniors really got pissed and kick Kimura but Kimura evaded ot once again. Kimura saw a table nearby and put his food there.

Kimura got in to fighting pose and said, "If you could defeat me, I will give you my teriyaki chicken but if you lose you have to stop bullying people or I myself will personally 'kill' you."

The senior named Minato bravely accept the challenge, "Bring it."

Minato lung towards Kimura to punch him but Kimura evaded the punch and kick him on the back. Minato growled in pain and try to kick Kimura. Once again, Kimura evaded the attack and punch him on the face. Minato instantly knocked out.

"If you seniors dare to mess with me, I will make sure you all will pay just like this guy." Kimura threatened coldly and walked away after he took his food.

Stella saw the fight and could not help herself but to sighed. Sometimes, she could not understand her twin brother's attics especially when it comes to the bully. Kimura would not hesitate to use his karate skills if he was threatened by the bullies.

Everybody inside the canteen were too shocked to actually move. They could not believe their eyes that Kimura knocked Minato out only with a punch. Seconds later, everybody started to chattered.

"My god! Did you see that? Kimura just knocked Minato out!" One of Minato's fan girls exclaimed.

"Yeah. I still could not believe he was that strong." Her friend said.

Meanwhile Kimura already finished his lunch and now he is on the way to his class. Suddenly, his cousin greeted him.

"Kimura!" Rikuo called as he ran towards him. When Kimura turned around and stopped, Rikuo stopped running and trying to catch his breath.

"What is it, Rikuo?" Kimura asked rather feeling a bit awkward.

"Mr. Mwu wants to see you." Rikuo said as he gasped in the oxygen between the words.

"Okay." Kimura walked away from Rikuo and head towards the staff room. When he get into the staff room, he saw Mr Mwu was sitting on his chair waiting for him to come.

"You called, sensei?" Kimura stared at his teacher.

"Yes, I heard you got into a fight with Minato. You do know the school rules, do you?" Kimura just nodded his head.

"Then, why did you fight even if you know the rules!" Mwu boomed.

"Minato and his gang tried to bully me. Technically, I was just defending myself." Kimura shrugged his shoulder.

"If they bullied you, why didn't you just reported this to any of the teachers?" Mwu was at the edge to actually burst out.

"I want to give them the lessons that they should deserve." Kimura said darkly.

"You don't have to! I will decide your punishment later! Now go back to your classrom before I change my mind!" Mr Mwu was completely in rage. He knew Kimura is Athrun's son but Kimura's behaviour is starting to annoy him.

'Athrun, your child really are stubborn and mischiveous just like you and Cagalli. I wonder how you cope with the boy's action?' Mwu thought. He sighed as he continued writting his report.

_To be Continued..._

**Sorry, I cannot continued for now... I have a very very important examination to sit on so maybe after the examination I might be able to finish this story. Gomennasai!**


	4. The Appearance of Zephyr and Awakening

_Chapter 3: The Appearance of Zephyr and the Awakening_

* * *

**Yuki Arisawa: It's time for... the Reincarnation to go back on and running!**

**Kira Yamato: It's about damn time! **

**Yuki Arisawa: (Sheepishly smiled) Sorry. You know I have an exam coming up.**

**Kira Yamato: (Rolled eyes) Yeah, yeah...**

**Yuki Arisawa: Whatever. Do the disclaimer!**

**Kira Yamato: Gundam Seed Destiny does not own by Yuki Arisawa. If she does, she would have made Stellar lived and Shinn would not have been consumed by revenge.**

**Yuki Arisawa: All right! Let the show begins... Before I forgot, please review!**

* * *

**The Appearance of Zephyr and the Awakening**

* * *

Kimura Asuka Zala opened the door and entered as he said, "I'm home!"

Cagalli who had just finished cooking dinner heard the raven haired boy from the kitchen. She wiped her hand and greeted the boy at the door.

"Welcome home. Go and shower first then you can eat."

"Yeah, yeah." Kimura took off his shoe and walk lazily to his room while cursing the bullies in his mind.

Kimura took a shower and opted to wear a sleeveless black shirt, long dark blue pants and red jacket. He walked to the kitchen to see a whole chicken being displayed so deliciously.

He raised his eyebrows and turned to his mother, "Mom, are you sure we can finish all this?" Kimura asked pointing at the chicken.

"Blame your father and your sister. They were the one who wanted a whole chicken for dinner." Cagalli grumbled.

"Ah, I see." Kimura nodded, understand his mother's word. Oh Kimura knew his father and his sister are gluttons when it comes to food. They could demolish almost anything except for the fish soup and a certain sushi.

"Wash your hands before you eat." Kimura just went to kitchen, wash his hand and went to his seat. Five minutes later, came the glut... I mean the daughter and the father to the kitchen.

"What are you cooking, Cagalli?" Athrun asked, eying at the chicken hungrily.

"Roasted chicken with mushroom, fish and chips, baked potato, vanilla ice-cream and watermelon juice."

Kimura sweat-dropped at the food list. How much time does his mother actually had? He knew Cagalli had to basically run a country.

"Where did you get time to cook all of this, dear?" Athrun asked, having similar thought as Kimura.

"I had a day off today."

"Right." Cagalli took a knife and cut the chicken into pieces. The rest of the Zala family took their chopstick and began to take the chicken to their plate.

As soon as Cagalli had finished cutting the chicken, she too take a piece of the chicken and put them on the plate.

The Zala Family whispered a, "Itadakimasu!" and proceed to eat. True to Kimura's words, Athrun and Stellar managed to demolish nearly half of the food on the table.

Kimura looked at his mother, "Mom, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can I sleep over at Rikuo's house tomorrow?"

"Yes, you can." Kimura grinned and thought, 'Thank goodness there is no school tomorrow!'

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

Kimura woke up gasping for breath. He grasped his hair and cursed, 'Damn it! Not another dream!'

By then, he noticed his cheek was wet, 'Did I cry?'

He wiped the tears away and proceed to do his normal routine. After that, he packed his clothes for the sleepover today. He even call Rikuo to tell him of the sleepover.

Kimura slung his bag onto his shoulder and decided to left the house but not before messaging his mother of his departure since Cagalli is at the office, working. The raven haired boy make sure everything is locked before he proceeds to Rikuo's house.

However, on his way there, Kimura accidentally bumped into a couple of gangsters. He muttered an apology before he got up to continue his journey.

The gangsters, unsatisfied of Kimura's brief apology, yelled, "HEY, YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Kimura stopped his track and looked at the gangsters, annoyed.

"What do you want? I already apologized."

"Do you know who we are?" The one of the gangsters said arrogantly.

"I couldn't careless of who you are. For me you all are just a bunch of mindless idiot who like to bully the weak." Kimura said rather bluntly.

"Damn you!" The gangster were livid of Kimura's answer and tried to punch him. The raven haired boy swiftly dodged the punch making the gangster fell down, losing his balance.

The other gangster seeing their leader fell were beyond livid. In a fit of rage, they attacked the raven haired boy. Fortunately, Kimura managed to evade all of them and retaliate by punching and kicking them.

In the end, Kimura managed to defeat all of them. The gangsters might have strength but they are all bulky making them slow. As for Kimura, he had a lithe body making him easy to utilized his speed to the maximum.

"Have enough?" Kimura taunted.

The gangsters got even angrier but had no choice to leave. They were ashamed that they had been defeated by a mere schoolboy. Kimura just sighed before going to his cousin's house.

* * *

Rikuo's House, 11:00 AM

* * *

Kimura knocked the door and soon it was answered by his uncle, Kira Yamato.

"Kimura." Kira said surprised to see his nephew, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Uncle Kira. Didn't Rikuo tell you I will be sleeping here?"

"As far as I remember, no." Kira said. "Come on, you can come in."

Kimura took off the shoes and entered the house.

"RIKUO! YOUR COUSIN IS COMING!" Kira yelled.

"COMING!" A male voice came from upstairs. Seconds later, a brown haired boy with grey eyes came with a sheepish smile.

"Yo, Kimura."

"Hi to you too, Rikuo."

"Rikuo, why didn't you tell me your cousin would be coming?" Kira asked, quite annoyed of his son for not telling him of Kimura's visit.

"Hehe, I forgot?"

Kira sighed feeling exasperate, "Only you would forgot something important. Go and have fun boys."

"Will do, dad!" Rikuo chirped. "Come on, Kimura!"

Rikuo literally drag the raven haired boy to his room.

"OI, RIKUO! Don't pull my hand too hard!"

"Hehe, sorry." Rikuo apologized as he loosened his grip on Kimura's wrist. Once the boys arrived at Rikuo's room, they both slumped on their individual bed.

(Kira bought a new bed for Kimura just in case Kimura plan to sleepover at his house.)

"So, why do you want to sleepover with me?" Rikuo asked, curious.

"There is something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Lately, I have strange dreams."

"Strange dreams? What do you mean?" Rikuo quirk his eyebrows.

"Exactly what I said. Every night starting a day after my birthday, I had dreams of a raven haired boy who nearly had the same physical attribute as mine. The boy fought in a war. What war I have no idea."

"I see... Is there anything strange happen right after your dreams?" Rikuo knew 'his' memories are coming back but he just wanted to make sure.

"Right after the dream, I always cried. That and my reflexes which was quite bad, improved by leap and bound."

'So, its time.' Rikuo took a deep breath and said, "Kimura, whatever I said after this you must listen."

"Okay..."

"You, Kimura are the reincarnation of a former ZAFT pilot, Shinn Asuka."

"Shinn...Asuka?"

"Yes. Do you notice you look nothing like your parents?"

"Yeah, is that why I look different? Because of my previous incarnation?"

"That is correct. There aren't many cases where the reincarnated looked almost exactly like the previous incarnation. There was but it's quite rare."

"I see..." But then Kimura felt something foul coming on his way.

"Rikuo, why did I feel something bad going to happen?" As soon as Kimura asked, the windows were smashed by someone. Fortunately, both of them managed to move out of the window before the windows shattered.

That person is a male with 6'2" height. He wears a black shirt, dark blue jean and an overcoat.

Rikuo narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Who are you?"

"My name is Zephyr." The man now known as Zephyr tried to attack Kimura but he was blocked by Rikuo's sword.

As soon as Zephyr announced his name, he had a flashback of his past life. It was the day he died...

Kimura's eyes which was light red, darkened to the point it almost resemble blood.

"So, you survived, Zephyr." Kimura hissed, his voice was deeper and rougher than usual. The raven haired boy who was kneeling before stood up slowly and glared at the man, "You dare showed your face after all you have done!"

"Indeed, I have survived." Zephyr smirked. Somehow, a sword materialized out of the thin air. Kimura or his recent awaken previous incarnation, Shinn grabbed the sword and lunged towards Zephyr.

(A/N: I will call Kimura, Shinn when his eyes turned blood-red.)

"OUT OF MY WAY, YAMATO!" Rikuo seeing the enraged Kimura immediately disengage and jumped to his bed. Swords clashed against each other as Kimura growled, "You shouldn't have survived that day, bastard!"

"Hn, whether you like it or not I survived."

Getting more pissed off, Shinn materialized another sword and tried to struck Zephyr. Zephyr blocked it with his hand, aggravating the former pilot even more.

"Try to do the same trick, Shinn? It wouldn't work."

Shinn knew if he keep on attacking angrily, his attack will get sloppy and ultimately losing his life, again, "Why are you here, bastard?" Shinn put more pressure on his dual swords, hoping Zephyr would let go of them.

"Now, now Shinn watch your language. As for why I am here?" Zephyr smirked and thrown Shinn to the wall by Shinn's own swords. "To kill you, permanently."

"Over my dead body, bastard!" Shinn spat as he slowly get up from the floor. Despite his body screaming in pain, Shinn took his personal fighting stance and said, "Come and get me."

"As you wish..." Unfortunately, a shout from the living room startled them from their fighting.

"KIMURA, RIKUO! What is all that racket?" Kira yelled.

"Tch..." Zephyr grunted, "We shall continue this on later date. Goodbye!" However, before Shinn could react, Zephyr pierced Shinn's stomach. Blood dribbled to the side of his mouth.

"Bastard!" Shinn gasp as the sword was pulled roughly from his abdomen. Zephyr just smirked before disappearing from the room. Shinn gritted his teeth from screaming out in pain. Darkness began to unveil itself and Shinn/Kimura black out.

* * *

-Kimura's Dream (Kimura's POV)-

* * *

_**I looked around the meadow and noticed how barren it is. It was as if the flowers from before had died out.**_

_**"It's sad, isn't it? This place?" A voice asked me softly from my behind. I spun around to see a boy, a bit older than I am looking at the barren meadow sadly. The boy had the same feature as I am but his built is a bit muscular than I am. He seems to be wearing a bloodied version of ORB Military uniform. Why is it bloody, I had no idea.**_

_**"Are you... Shinn Asuka?" I asked.**_

_**The boy smiled, "Yes, yes I am. I am sorry for controlling your body like that."**_

_**"No worries, you save my life." **_

_**Shinn sighed, "Even so, Zephyr managed to pierced our body before he left."**_

_**"I know, I felt the pain when he injured us. I want to know something." I said as I unconsciously rubbed my stomach, the very place Zephyr stabbed me.  
**_

**_"What is it?"_**

**_"Why is Zephyr wanted to kill us? And why did you show me those memories?"_**

**_"Zephyr, he was once the Head Security of ORB. He was assigned to keep spies especially from the Earth Alliance from entering our border. He had done a good job and Cagalli promoted him to be her assistant secretary. No one knows he himself was the EA spy until that day, the day EA ambushed as in our own home territory. I discovered this fact when I noticed a suspicious file on his desk. I opened the file and I nearly had a heart attack right there when I read the plan Zephyr did to take over ORB. I confronted him the same day and both us engage on all out gun battle. Zephyr was supposed to be dead because I shoot him at his chest but for some reason he survived. Now, he knew of my reincarnation and will stop nothing to kill me and end my reincarnation cycle."_**

**_"How do you end the reincarnation cycle?"_**

**_"Kill the same person twice. The second time should be in the reincarnation form. That is the only way to end the reincarnation cycle."_**

**_"Then, we have to make sure we didn't die a second time in the hand of that bastard."_**

**_"As for why I show you my memories? I want you to take the moral value from my experience... Never get on the path of revenge or you will lose yourself. That and to show how important your family is."_**

**_"I see..." Suddenly I felt a tugged as if someone yanked me. _**

**_Shinn smiled sadly, "It's time for you to go. Remember the advice and never be like me..."_**

**_I try to say something but it was a naught a everything around me turned black..._**

* * *

**Yuki Arisawa: Muahahahaha, a cliffhanger!**

**Kira Yamato: Noooooo! Damn you Yuki!**

**Yuki Arisawa: -Ignoring the ultimate coordinator- Well, that's the chapter for this week... I will try and update next week, the same day.**

**Athrun Zala: Provided your not 'busy' doing something else.**

**Yuki Arisawa: Shush you. Please review!**


End file.
